Honest Trailer presents Equestria Girls - Friendship Games
by Rarity92
Summary: A parody of Honest Trailer tackling the third Equestria Games.


**Honest Trailer presents My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games**

From the company (Hasbro), who brought you the animated series that attached more adult men than little girls, comes with the third _Equestria Girls_ movie that also works as an apology for those who disliked the 'Equestria Games' episode.

"I can breath fire...WITH MY MIND!" Spike said.

Ugh...

 ** _MY LITTLE PONY: EQUESTRIA GIRLS - FRIENDSHIP GAMES_**

Instead of Twilight Sparkle, the main protagonist is now Sunset Shimmer, who was the villain of the first movie and the Deus Ex Machina in the second movie. She and the Humane Five face off their biggest challenge yet...competing against their school rival in a sports game. Oh and there's a human Twilight apparently.

Prepare to meet the new antagonists of the film, who are kinda a step back from the _Rainbow Rocks_ villains: Sugarcoat, who's more brutal honest than Applejack.

"That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public" Sugarcoat said.

Sweet Sour, a more bipolar girl than your typical Anime love interest.

"* **sweet tone** * Well, that's just marvelous! * **sour tone** * If you wanna lose before we even start!" Sour Sweet said.

Lemon Nest, who I don't know you, but she should date with the crazy guy of the flaming guitar from _Mad Max: Fury Road_.

I don't know who these two girls (Indigo Zap and Sunny Flare) are, but they're suppose to be the opposite of Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

And easily the most one-dimensional villain since Dean Hardscrabble from _Monsters University_.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." Principal Cinch said.

Come on! Couldn't they get the Dazzlings back?! They were awesome!

But prepare to see human Twilight, who spends most of the movie on: being compared to the real Twilight, putting Flash Sentry to the friend zone and stalking the Humane Five to steal the magic, because apparently she can't control the own device she herself made.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugar Coat said,

Prepare to see the Friendship Games, which it's anything, but friendly. Where they compete in several events like: baking cakes, making bird houses, resolving math problems, an obstacle course full of destructive plants and the final event where Twilight and Sunset have to fight on this ripoff of the first movie's climax...which it only lasts a few seconds, because of doggy Spike's puppy eyes. Seriously, do the principals planned this from the beginning?

And prepare to listen some wonderful songs like: the one where Rainbow Dash doesn't sound egotistical.

Rainbow Dash:

 _I'm not a jerk on this movie (Aha)_

 _I changed for real (Aha)_

 _I'll make up for making fans angry (Aha)_

 _For my jerky attitude_

The one that sounds like a Disney Princess song.

Twilight:

 _I wanna be more...than a student_

 _Who's getting a lot of pressure_

 _I wanna be...a princess_

 _Why can't be like my Alicorn self_

The one where both schools are in a pissing contest.

Wonderbolts:

 _We're gonna kick your asses_

 _So get ready to lose!_

 _Let's go! Wonderbolts!_

Shadowcolts:

 _You're nothing, but a bunch of cheaters_

 _But it's okay, 'cause we have one that uses magic!_

 _Let's go, Shadowcolts!_

And the obligatory villain song.

Shadowcolts:

 _Release the cheat code..._

 _Release the cheat code..._

 _'Cause our reputation means we're a bunch of cheaters_

And get ready for the questions this movie raises like: if there's a human Twilight, does that mean there's also a human Sunset Shimmer? How can human Twilight's device that absorbs magic turn her evil? Why is Sunset wearing jeans over her dress. And where the REAL Twilight were the whole time...? Oh yeah, she was fighting against Starlight Glimmer in 'the Cutie Re-mark'.

 **Starring...**

 **Female Zuko** (Sunset Shimmer)

 **Hermione Granger** (human Twilight Sparkle)

 **Amy Rose** (Pinkie Pie)

 **Katniss Ever-shy** (Fluttershy)

 **Sharpay Evans from _High School Musica_** l (Rarity)

 **Green Apple Arrow** (Applejack)

 **Dash Rider** (Rainbow Dash)

 **Pound Puppy** (Spike the Dog)

 **Forever Alone** (Flash Sentry)

 **Your Face Looks Off** (Dean Cadence)

 **One-Minute Cameo** (Shining Armor)

 **Fake Russian Accent** (Principal Abacus Cinch)

 **Ironic Name's Ironic** (Sugar Coat)

 **Strawberry Short-Temper** (Sour Sweet)

 **I Don't Remember These Girls' Names**

 **Little Shop of Horrors** (the killer plants during the obstacle course)

 **Dark Sailor Moon** (Twilight Sparkle on her 'Midnight Twilight' form)

 **And Super Saiyan Sunset** (Sunset Shimmer on her 'Daydream Sunset' form)

 **MY LITTLE HUNGER GAMES!**

Okay, since there's two Twilights from two different worlds, there must be two Sunset Shimmers from two different worlds. Two by two equals four...EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4 CONFIRMED, GUYS!

 **End of the Trailer**


End file.
